Fire
by Xpages-written-in-the-starsX
Summary: Allison and Derek were two sides of the same coin; both roughened by the world, where he was hardened and cruel, she was soft and loving. They were also equals; both wild, strong, both orphans incapable of living on their own. He wanted her. He didn't want Scott to have her. After Allison is bitten, Derek is there to pick up the pieces. Neither expected to fall, hard. Dallison.
1. Chapter 1

Allison was still as she sat in the middle of the carnage that used to be her apartment building. The bite marks were healing and Scott had left when she asked him to. Everyone left. Everyone but Derek.

He crouched down beside her. Tears ran down her cheeks. Derek knew that look. It was the same ghostly look he had when this happened to him. An arrow was sticking up from Peter's chest; well-deserved.

Peter locked every exit to the building and torched it. Derek wished he'd gotten that immediate closure with. Allison turned her head into him, his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her.

She cried even harder, free fingers digging deeply into his forearm. Derek sat back on the ground and he lifted her into his lap. Both her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, causing her slim body to press fully against him.

"I know," was all he said, fingers splayed out across her spine.

Allison wasn't in love with him. But, Scott couldn't understand what she was feeling right now. No-one but the man holding her could. Scott had both his parents, and Derek lost his parents at exactly the same age, in the same way as her dad.

On top of her father being murdered, she was changing. She could feel it, could smell the scent of soap, aftershave, and sharp, dark scent that clung to Derek's skin. His heartbeat filled her ears. It was in time with hers. She suddenly had an overwhelming desire to bite into the soft skin of his throat and grind her hips into his.

"Allison?" He murmured as her nose skimmed his jaw.

"Hmm?" She replied, her eyes closed as she traced the sharp angles of his face. His stomach tightened.

"What are you d-doing?" Derek stuttered out.

"I don't know," she breathed, sitting back to meet his dark teal eyes. He kept both arms around the small of her back as he studied her eyes.

"What am I going to do now? I-I don't have anywhere to go." Her bottom lip trembled.

"Yes, you do. You're with me now," he said, studying her light brown eyes.

"What do you mean by 'with you'?" She asked, her voice a low growl. Allison looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"What do you want me to mean?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"This," She said, dipping her head down to kiss him forcefully. He responded as heatedly.

This was different from kissing Jennifer; there wasn't anything driving that relationship forward.

But, Allison was different. She was challenging him; she always challenged him. She sent heat through every inch of him.

Her fingers dove into his hair, lacing in as her tongue swept across his lower lip. He set his palm on her cheek, a hard breath breaking out from his nose as his tongue snaked out to tangle with hers. The teen moaned, shifting to drape her legs on either side of his hips. Their eyes met; hers burning blue. She was a werewolf now.

"Take me home." She breathed, brushing her lips across his. He shuddered, standing up with her still clinging to him. The Alpha set her on his hip as he took off running.

Her back met the brick wall, his body pressing hers into it. She bucked her hips into his when his mouth found her collarbone. His teeth scraped the skin and she groaned.

His hands were up her shirt, on her smooth stomach. Derek's stubble was scraping her the flesh on her neck.

"Derek. Bed." She murmured. He grinned, drawing her thighs around him and setting one hand on the small of her back as he moved them from the wall to the large bed.

Allison flipped them before her back could hit the mattress, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it into the corner as she straddled his waist again. Derek's hands rested on her thighs, splayed out.

Her mouth touched his stomach, leaving bite marks as she worked her way back to his neck, licking the skin.

He groaned.

"Can I bite you?" She asked, breathlessly remembering that desire earlier.

"Hell yes," Derek hissed, his hands sliding down to rest on her backside. Her mouth lowered to his neck as she a rush of power flooded her. The shift. It had to be the shift. Her senses were heightened and she sunk her elongated teeth into him.

He howled. The loft bathed the pair in moonlight, making both their pale skin glow. He wanted so badly to see all of it. Her hips rolled as she leaned back from her bite. It was deep, and blood covered her chin.

Her Alpha sat upright, pushing her brown leather jacket off and ripping the black tee shirt over her head. He studied her body.

She looked flawless. Grotesquely beautiful with glowing pale skin standing out against the dark fabric of her bra and jeans.

"What?"

"You're beautiful," he blurted out.

"Thank you,"

Derek Hale calling her beautiful? It was unusual, at least. He was always so harsh and callous, around her.

He brushed his lips along her collarbone, down between her breasts, onto her muscular stomach. The Bite had scarred her, on her hip. Derek leaned in and moved his mouth over it.

Her head fell back and she ground into him again.

"I want you, Derek." she breathed.

"We shouldn't. You just lost your fa-"

"Make me forget. Make me forget everything but this." She pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

Allison and Derek were two sides of the same coin; both roughened by the world, where he was hardened and cruel, she was soft and loving. They were also equals; both wild, strong, both orphans incapable of living on their own.

He didn't want Scott to have her. He wanted her for himself.

Nodding, he allowed her to take control. And that took much effort on his part. She moved her hands across his soft skin, his jaw. Her fingers moved across his face, tracing his features.

She slid his jeans down his legs, dropping them to the floor beside them. His calves and thighs had more muscle than visible. No wonder he had strength and speed that rivaled a sportscar.

"Can I?" He asked, fingers at the hem of her jeans. The new beta nodded and he shucked them off of her as well. Derek found himself having those same thoughts about her long legs that stayed around him.

They stripped down in silence until both were bare. Allison lowered herself until they were the same person, physically. Derek set his hands on her hips as they moved, his moving up in sync with hers.

"Oh, God," she moaned as she felt her stomach tighten. Derek pulled her down into a bruising kiss before turning his head to sink his teeth into her shoulder, eyes red.

"Derek!" she screamed as her body fell over the edge. He came right after, moaning her name into her skin. He rolled them to lay side by side with their legs tangled together.

He was still shifted, but in control. Her fingers reached up and touched his sharpened canines, inspecting his red eyes.

"You're beautiful," she repeated his words as she did this.

"You used to call me a monster,"

"Before I understood you." Her head rested on his outstretched arm, nose inches from his. Her fingers were tracing patterns absently on his chest.

"Allison, I want you to stay here with me." He told her, moving his long fingers along the curve of her side. She smiled widely.

"Gladly," Allison leaned in and pecked him on the lips, curling into him. He pulled the duvet up around them, allowing her to fall asleep on his shoulder. The ex-hunter's breath washed over his skin, her palm flat on her sternum, her cheek on his the space over his heart.

Derek's fingers combed through her short brown hair as he set his cheek atop her head.

"You're going to lose her eventually," Cora said from the doorway, "She does love Scott."

"No. I don't think Scott's enough for her right now. Besides," He whispered, "She needs to be trained."

Cora smirked, and closed the door behind her. She slipped into her bedroom, curling into her mate's side, face buried into his neck. Isaac was already heavily asleep, and she curled gracefully into his side. _I hope she falls, Der._ She thought._ I really, really do._


	2. Chapter 2

I own absolutely nothing!

* * *

A soft mouth was moving up her jaw. Her eyes flashed open to find Derek hovering over her with his lips, teeth, and tongue on her neck. Allison let out a small moan.

"Derek," Her head fell back and her chest arched. Derek smirked in response to her writhing underneath him. Allison could handle waking up this way every morning.

The girl turned her head so their lips met. Derek's hand was in her hair, his mouth slanting over hers instantly. He pinned her wrists above her head with the other.

She smirked into the kiss, using her legs to pull him against her and locking her ankles behind his back. Her skin was soft against his.

Allison never felt this way with Scott; this fire flowing through her veins.

"A little eager, Allison?" He said in her ear, kissing the hollow behind it. She whimpered, like a puppy. It caused him to growl and pull her back into a bruising kiss.

"Please?" She asked, circling her hips into his.

Then his hips moved forward and any rational thought was gone; there was only this. Her and Derek. Nothing else existed.

"Ssh," he whispered as she let out a particularly loud moan, "We don't want anyone to hear us."

Her heart pounded and she crashed her lips onto his to control her own sounds as they both were flung over the edge again.

"Morning," He mumbled as they sat up.

"Definitely a good morning." She replied with a smirk, "Where's your shower?"

"Through that door," he pointed and Allison climbed out of bed to sprint across the room.

"Nice ass," Derek teased from the bed. Her hearing amazed her already. The water turned on, Derek pulled on his boxers and headed for the other bathroom up the stairs.

He opened the door to his little sister's bedroom to find Isaac sleeping on top of the covers with Cora under them. One arm was around her waist, the opposing fingers laced with hers, and his chin on top of her head, Derek shook Cora awake, carefully avoiding waking Isaac. Her brown eyes opened and she lightly moved out of the embrace.

"Could you give Allison something to wear for today? Just until I have time to send her clothes shopping." He asked, quietly. Cora grinned, but padded across her bedroom to grab a never-been-used panties and bra, jeans, and a black tee shirt. She handed them over to her older brother.

He gulped when he looked at the undergarments.

"Don't be shy, Derek. You've seen her naked and now you're nervous about seeing her panties?"

"No, I'm ashamed that you were going to wear these."

"Not in front of anyone besides him," she reasoned, then realized what she was saying and blushed.

"I..." He shuddered, "Birth control. That's all I'm saying. Birth control." And walked out of the room. The brunette looked up at his entrance, her towel extremely short.

"Here. Cora had some clothes she hasn't used yet." He silently held the outfit out. Allison took and set it on the bed, going onto her toes and pressing her lips against his. This time, it didn't escalate. It was a long, lingering peck.

"Thank you," and she turned her back to him. The pale girl dropped her towel after drying off, and reached for the underwear, stepping into them and pulling them up those long legs.

Derek swore he was going to have a coronary. How were those even considered legitimate underwear? They showed her ass cheeks. He blinked and tore his eyes away, until he heard her cursing. She was still sore in her shoulders, and struggled to clasp her bra.

Derek stepped up behind her and clasped it for her, keeping his knuckles on her spine slightly longer than necessary.

"What are we going to do about Scott?" She whispered.

"Tell him you're living here. Tell him I'm teaching you to control yourself," he brushed her hair to one side, leaving small kisses from her shoulder and up her neck, "You don't have to tell him anything else."

She felt a smirk upturn a corner of her lips. Why was she feeling like this? Twenty four hours ago, she hated him. Now, she was talking rationally about fooling around with him and keeping it from Scott. Not that she didn't like sleeping with him. It was the best sex she'd ever had.

"I think, uh, I think that sounds like a good idea." She breathed as he moved his fingers from her collarbone down her arm and wrapped around her wrist.

"Anything else you need help with?" He replied, lowly,

"N-No." She stuttered, heart racing.

"Training for you starts after everyone gets here." He moved his hand until it was rested on the small of her back before he was gone. She took a deep, shuddering breath and sat on the couch after slipping into the jeans and shirt. They fit snugly, and the Argent girl made her way toward the smell of breakfast food. Cora was in the kitchen, frying something. She turned and faced Allison.

"Hi," Allison said, her right fingers hooking around her left wrist.

"Hi. You're Allison, right?" The auburn haired girl replied.

"Yeah,"

"I'm Cora. Derek's little sister." She wiped her hand off and shook Allison's. The similarities were clear, just looking at the Hale girl. She had those same piercing eyes as him, the same wary look inside of them.

"It's nice to meet you." The shy side of Allison was being brought out by the members of this family, "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Sure," Cora smiled and the other girl trailed after her into the kitchen. The younger girl cranked up the radio, blasting it. Honkytonk Badonkadonk by Trace Adkins

"I love this song!" Allison squealed, a wide smile stretched across her face.

"Seriously? Me too!" Cora replied. They both broke out laughing, dancing around the kitchen. Allison felt bad about being happy for just a moment, but buried it. Chris would want her to be happy...to live.

Derek froze when he entered the kitchen from his bedroom. Allison was moving her hips and mouthing the words. He traced his eyes over her, watching her move and occasionally turn to his sister and laughing. He ran a hand through his black hair. Cora seemed to like her; she fit right in with their morning routine. He found himself smiling. Isaac stopped short once he reached the same area, the exact same shocked and turned on expression that Derek had seconds earlier, only he was watching the redheaded girl.

"Shit!" Allison shouted when the bacon started to burn, rushing forward and grabbing the pan. She cursed again when she burnt herself. The metal handle had heated up and he reacted instinctively, taking her hands and guiding them under the cold water of the sink.

She shivered at the feel of his hands on her, meeting his eyes evenly. He shut the water off, turned and grabbed a towel to dry hers off. The little scorches in her hands faded completely in seconds. Allison flinched.

"I forgot." She murmured, embarrassedly.

"It takes awhile to adjust to that." Isaac reached past his girlfriend's hip to grab some of the slightly burnt bacon and drop it onto his plate.

"Isaac," Cora protested with a groan, "Be a gentleman. Ladies first."

"Sorry," He looked at the ground.

"You don't have to wait for me. Wait for your girlfriend and then you can go ahead. I really, really don't mind." The newest beta said, ruffling his hair. He wrinkled his nose and swatted her hand away playfully. A smile stretched across her face. Their alpha shook his head, in awe of her again. It was as if she was born to be in that pack with them. Instant.

Lydia came into the house, quickly followed by Boyd, Stiles, and Scott. She dropped the piece of toast she'd been holding and sprinted across the room. Allison flung herself into Lydia, hugging her so tightly it was painful to the human.

"Allison. I love you too, but...ow." The strawberry blonde said.

"Oh, God! I'm sorry. I'm not used to...everything...yet." Allison tucked her hair behind her ear, face flushing. Scott's eyes were narrowed at Derek. He could feel something different; he could smell tension, but not the anger that normally filled the space between her and Derek. They were relaxed, now, and he didn't like that.

"That's total bullshit, Allison. You're a fast learner," He set a hand on the small of her back as he passed her. She had to contain her reaction to him, simply for Scott's sake. Stiles stepped up and hugged her next. The beta's arms were wound around his shoulders as his stayed around her lowerback.

"I'm glad you're alright." He told her. She smiled and kissed his forehead. Allison cared for Stiles; he was the quirky little brother she never had.

"Thanks, Stiles." Scott swallowed heavily and drew her into his arms. It should've felt electric, like it used to when she still loved him. But, it wasn't. Not when she had this strong connection with Derek. She set her hands on his shoulders when they hugged. It wasn't comfortable any longer. After all, it was Scott who told Peter which floor the Alphas lived on. She couldn't trust him any longer.

He looked at Derek, whose jaw was working hard as he stared at the two of them, and turned his head to peck Allison on the lips. She jerked back with a growl, crouching defensively with her claws at her side. Derek and Scott both looked at her in shock. How the hell did she know to do that? Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd or Jackson didn't have that quick of a fight response. Derek smirked, crossing his arms over his broad chest. The other Alpha could smell the pride drifting off of both her and Derek.

"What the hell is going on with the two of you?" He asked suddenly, looking between them again. Derek couldn't think what to say.

"Scott, Derek's my Alpha. I know I promised you that if this happened, you'd be my Alpha, but I just...I don't know if I can trust you enough to be your Beta."

The humans' breath caught at her words. Scott's eyes burned red and he started toward Derek. Seconds before he could reach the older man, Allison stepped between them; Scott's chest was against hers and _**his**_ was against her back. _**His**_ large hands landed on her hipbones, trying to steady her. This only fueled the other Alpha's anger.

"Allison, why are you protecting him?"

"Because you're acting insane. It isn't his fault that I don't trust you. You told Peter to go after the Alphas! They lived right below me, Scott, and he wasn't exactly a decent person to begin with! You knew that." She snarled in his face. His hand shot out and he grabbed her upper arm.

"You trust Derek...but not me?" His eyebrows crinkled.

She looked over her shoulder to meet Derek's teal eyes. They flicked between her full bottom lip and her thick-lashed eyes. She shook off the way it made her body fill with goosebumps, and turned back to her ex-boyfriend.

"Yes. I trust Derek."_ Enough to have crazy, hot, werewolf sex,_ She added in her head.

Scott stormed out, slamming the metal door behind him. Her eyes rolled and she kept her position in front of Derek. His hands hadn't left her hips yet. Not until they both realized what they were doing and jerked apart.

_Well_, she thought, _**that**__ went well._

* * *

Isaac's palm collided with her sternum once again, knocking her to the floor. She cursed as she felt a bone snap in her spine. This time, she had the element of surprise. Allison aimed for his legs and dove. She collided with him and he fell to the floor as well. She rolled onto his hips and pinned his arms down.

Arms closed around her waist and tossed her which caused her to slide across the wood. Derek was on her next, her arms pinned above her head. His knees were at her hips, face inches from hers.

"And what would you do if you were outnumbered, Allison?" She smirked as an idea crossed her mind. The baby werewolf ripped one wrist free, tangled her fingers into his hair and kissed him roughly. Derek's eyes went wide at the action, his hand automatically resting on her hip as their lips moved together. She flipped their positions, her hand crushing his windpipe as she straddled his hips now.

"Use the element of surprise to my advantage," she whispered, standing and backing away from him. Lydia's eyes were wide as her and Stiles shared a look. Allison...kissing...Derek? The hell?

"What just happened?" she leaned over to whisper.

"Let's get out of here." Stiles nodded. Before he could move, Lydia stopped him and interlaced their fingers and stared up at him through emerald eyes. His heart raced, and then she went on her tiptoes to kiss him on the corner of the mouth. The human honestly thought he was going to die and go to heaven right then and there.

They left and only the two Hales, Isaac, and Allison were left alone. Boyd chose Scott as his Alpha. Cora leaned in to Isaac and rested her head on his shoulder. Allison was panting for air, not from the workout, but from their kissing. She'd turned her back to him, not wanting him to know the effect he had on her. He crossed the room to her and pushed her up against the wall.

"Never turn your back on your enemy." Derek whispered, licking his lips. Her brown eyes followed the motion. She drew her bottom lip between her teeth, biting as she looked at his mouth. This...This sexual tension was getting to be too much to bear. He brushed his lips against hers before backing off.

"You three have school. Go. Allison, I'll take you to get some new clothes when you get home." He reached up and brushed his palm against her cheek before turning around and making his way into the kitchen to grab his keys.

_**Home.**_ _With him_. She liked the sound of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. And I'd like to remind everyone that this is an OOC fic. Dallison isn't canon, so I'm spinning it my own way.

* * *

"Drop back!" Cora called, as she drilled forward with a soccer ball. Allison fell back right in position for her packmate to pass her the ball to kick it into the goal. Two girls from the team had approached both of them and asked them to ditch third period to play with them.

One girl, Krista, was a skinny blonde girl that had a crush on Stiles. The other was a dark tan girl called Dani. And honestly? If Allison went to English, she would have to face Ms. Blake with the knowledge that the Alpha Jennifer fell for was now sleeping with her. So, she didn't plan on going any time soon. Mainly because she'd made the conscious decision to not feel guilt for what happened with Derek the night before and that morning.

"Oh, shit! Finstock's coming!" The four girls took off, the two betas in the lead. Her heart was pounding in her chest, adrenaline increasing her new strength further. Allison pulled Cora to hide in the back of Stiles' jeep. They both bursted out laughing as they hid from the angry gym teacher.

* * *

Jennifer Blake immediately noticed Allison and Cora's absence, and turned to Scott.

"Do you have any idea where Cora and Allison are?"

"None at all. I haven't seen them since before school this morning; this is the only class I have with them." He replied sourly. Scott really, really didn't like this. Ditching class with Derek's little sister? Truthfully, he had seen them with two of the girls on the soccer team, sneaking out between second and this period. But, why would he tell her that? Ms. Blake pursed her lips, eyebrows furrowed. All year, Allison had been a perfect student. Zero absences, straight A's. Cora was damn near the same, grades wise. She started 6 weeks late, but she was still there. She picked up her phone, and excused herself to dial. Maybe Derek could explain why Cora wasn't in school.

* * *

Finstock searched the parking lot for the two girls for a good hour, and they laid still on their stomachs in the trunk of the jeep. He finally gave up and once he was in the locker room, they climbed gracefully back out. Long fingers closed around each of their wrists and tugged them out of sight.

"Well, shit. Who called you?" Cora cursed as her brother gave them both a stern look that Allison swore her dad used to give her when she did something he didn't approve of.

"Shouldn't you both be in English right now?"

"Is it a policy that teachers call siblings when a student doesn't come to class now? Or does that just go for teachers who are screwing the guardians of their students?" Allison retorted. She didn't mean for it to sound as jealous as it did. Her heartbeat picked up as he raised his eyebrows. His thumb pressed into the veins at the base of her wrists, feeling the pulse underneath. His younger sister's eyes flickered between the two as she fought back a smile. Allison was the only friend Cora ever had besides Isaac, and she loved having her around. Especially when she put Derek in his place like just now. His heart picked up and beat damn near evenly with hers. There was that challenging stance again; hip cocked, lips pressed into a hard line, her face inches away from his. She was searching his eyes, half expecting the cold, cruel look to come back in them. The look of complete and entire distrust. It was, partially. He hadn't let her in all the way yet and she wasn't expecting it.

"She was worried about you." He replied.

"Why would she know to call you?"

"Jennifer stopped by this morning and I...I let her know that you were with me now." Allison let out an unintentional growl at the thought of her teacher in the same bed that she'd slept so comfortably in last night. Cora pulled her wrist free and backed up toward the school.

"And in which way do you mean? With you as in last night or in a pack with you?" Allison tried to pull her wrist free. Derek didn't release her. His grip was so tight it should've been painful. But, it wasn't. In fact, it sent a tremor up her spine. His fingers stayed on her arm and when she attempted to pull away from him a second time, he tightened the muscle in his forearm and Allison ended up pressed against his chest. Both their breathing hardened and shortened. Derek's free hand was rested on the base of her neck, his thumb on her jaw now. Why did this keep happening? He didn't know if he could handle being this close to her all the time without doing exactly what he did next. He leaned in and captured her lips with his, keeping his firm grip on her wrist as she kissed him back. Her free hand rested against his cheek, the stubble scraping her palm.

"Wait." He said after they pulled apart, foreheads pressed together. Every single breath she took, he could feel against his chest, "We seriously need to stop."

"Because of her?" She replied, quietly, keeping her gaze locked with his. Allison's confidence was boosted, elevated. It wasn't cocky like Erica's, or fragile like Isaac's.

"And because of Scott. He can hate me all he wants, but do you want him to hate you? He will, if he finds out what we've been doing in the past 24-hours."

"Scott isn't in control of me or my life. I'll be with whoever I want to." She moved her fingertips down suggestively, along the curve of his neck. He fought back a shiver. This shouldn't be happening. Especially not with a seventeen year old girl.

"We broke the law, Allison."

"No, we didn't. I turned eighteen two weeks ago." She said, flippantly, "You aren't coming up with any legitimate excuse for why sleeping with me is wrong...and that's because you and I both know that there isn't one."

"Go back to class." He whispered, taking his hands off of her wrist and her neck. He didn't want an excuse to touch her. The command wasn't missed by Allison. There was this pull inside of her that filled her with the desire to turn around and walk back to the school as he asked. Allison was his beta now. She had to do what he told her to; she was completely under his control. That sent heat through her entire body. But, she did it. She turned on her heels and started back toward the building.

"See you at home," Was all she said before he watched her walk into Physics. He sucked in a deep breath, lacing his hands on top of his head to keep them from shaking. The small, lithe girl was going to make him lose what fragile, little string of self-control he had left. She reminded him of Kate. The good parts of Kate, mixed with overwhelming qualities of her own. His pants felt as tighter than they were when he bought them...and he knew for a fact he hadn't gained weight. The image of her pale hands unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down his legs flashed through his mind and he can hardly contain the groan that came through his lips. She hadn't reached the building yet, and he could clearly see the shape of her body and his eyes drifted down to her ass. He wasn't human, but he was a man. Men stare. It's a simple fact of life.

Cora was waiting just inside the door and she linked their arms together as they walked down the hallway and into Ms. Blake's room. Everything had been heightened, and changed for Allison. Her shoulders rolled back, fingers fisted at her side the second she saw her. It was an odd sensation; to feel that instant of rage. It wasn't a real, warranted feeling. It was something else...something about her that Allison wasn't quite sure she trusted. It was her blue-grey eyes. They were familiar in the eeriest way.

"I know." Cora whispered, "I feel exactly the same." Both sat down, the hairs on the back of their neck on end. At a moment, Allison caught a glimmer of a gold chain hidden beneath her clothes. She bent over to pick up a book and the ex-hunter could see the necklace. She clapped both hands over her mouth to contain her own shock. Her heartbeat spiked in its fast rhythm. Scott narrowed his eyes at her motion. Cora set her hands on the girls shoulders to calm her but nothing seemed to be working.

After class ended, and Jennifer went to pack her suitcase, Allison was sitting at the edge of the front middle desk.

"I know who you are," She said, her claws out.

"What are you talking about, Allison?"

"Your last name isn't really Blake, is it? You're my Aunt. Kate's twin sister."

"Fraternal twins, yes." She tucked a hair behind her ear, walking forward until she was glaring straight on into Allison's eyes.

"Why are you here?"

"I came for my sister. Derek got her killed."

"No, he didn't Kate got herself killed." Allison found herself defending Derek, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, Sweetie, that's cute. You're defending him. But, he doesn't deserve it. He's killed. Since your father wouldn't do anything about it, I will."

"If you hurt him, I swear to God-"

"Allison, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were in love with him."

"I'm not in love with Derek." Each word made her heart jump, pushing her closer to shifting.

"Then why are you defending him?"

"He's my Alpha. I will always defend him." The words coming from Allison weren't the human side of her speaking any longer. Gerard had talked to her about how strong the desire to protect an Alpha was.

Feeling that instinct made it seem more justified; to protect him without fail. She reached up and ran a hand through her hair, keeping eye contact with the woman. That was her mistake.

Her throat constricted as though she was being choked, her air supply gone. The pressure was pushing down roughly on her shoulders as well. But, Jennifer wasn't touching her. Just watching with a satisfied smirk at the corner of her lips. The younger Argent clawed desperately, trying to break free. Kate's sister's eyes were now black, no white surface inside. Allison did the only thing she could think of. Her foot met Jennifer's calf, breaking the staring match and breaking the choking. She ran, a full-force sprint until she was in the locker room and collapsed on a bench next to her locker. It took her few seconds to change and make her way into the gym.

"Ali? What happened?" Cora's brown eyes went wide. There were purple finger marks across her throat, and they weren't healing. It was as though they'd been burnt into her skin. Isaac sat her down and tilted her head up to examine them.

"Can't...hurts..." Allison said, weakly. The bruises made it painful to speak; the clear memory of fingers crushing her windpipe branded into her brain. It was a little too Star Wars for her to handle.

Isaac ran a hand through his newest pack-mate's hair, kissing her forehead in the most big-brother way possible. After all, they were siblings now.

"We need to get her to the Vet, Cora. He'll know what to do to help her." He drew Allison's arm around his shoulder as Cora scampered off to the female gym teacher to tell her that the Argent girl was dealing with a grief panic attack and asked to take her home. Then Cora was on her other side, helping the ill Werewolf out to the Toyota her older brother bought for her. Allison's gasps were getting more and more pained and the world would spin for a few moments before she was steady again. Her head was in Isaac's lap as the youngest Hale drove to the Animal Clinic. The brunette could still feel herself being choked when Cora helped her out of the car and into the building.

Alan Deaton was surprised to see Allison Argent with her arms around both of Derek Hale's Betas, but stepped forward to open the gate to allow them in. Once she was seated, she was woozy. She no longer knew how to stay upright on her own. Cora sat behind the short-haired girl and held her up as Isaac tilted her head for the Vet to examine the marks. His brows contracted.

"Isaac, I think you should call your Alpha. There's something very serious he should be aware of now that it's attacked one of his." The Lahey boy stepped out to dial Derek.

* * *

Derek had been working out since he got home, to keep his mind occupied and blank. If he didn't keep his mind blank, he was sure to think about everything. His phone went off and he dropped from the bar he'd been doing pull-ups on to answer.

"Isaac, you're supposed to be in class. Why are you calling m-"

"Allison's hurt. We're at the Vet."

"An Alpha?"

"That's the thing...Deaton says that it wasn't a Werewolf that attacked her. And she isn't healing, Derek. You really need to come down here and look at this." Isaac's voice was filled with panic and confusion. It was cut off by a cry of pain. Allison's collarbones were severely broken, and now had to be re-broken and reset.

"Wait, what's happening?" Derek asked as he stripped the tanktop, wiped the sweat off of his torso and pulled on a shirt. He snatched his keys, made his way through the parking garage, and into his car.

"Her shoulders are broken." Was the simplest way for Isaac to put it. A growl tore through Derek as he floored the gas pedal and made it to the Vet's in less than ten minutes.

* * *

Allison was a slight shade of ashy gray now, conscious but not focused. Isaac was trying to hold her arm down by the wrist, but she was reflexively struggling, and Cora had easily pinned the girl's ankles down. Derek stepped up on the other side, and set his hand on her small cheek.

"Allison, this is going to hurt, but you have to relax." He murmured, free hand pinning her arm.

"Isaac, remember what I taught you the night Gerard disappeared? When you were here with Scott?" Doctor Deaton spoke directly to the tall Beta. He nodded, turning his palm so that it curved around her arm. Derek watched as black followed Isaac's vein, shooting up his arm. She quit struggling, and that's when the dark-skinned man rebroke the first bone. She screamed, body twitching in agony. It made her Alpha flinch. He hated doing this. It was almost as bad as when he had to break Erica's arm and let blood flow until the poison was out of her system. The second one broke, and his Beta let black follow his veins again.

"What are you doing?" Derek snapped.

"Taking some of her pain away!" Isaac snapped in response. Once the bones were reset, she was given a sedative to keep her in her semi-conscious state.

"Derek, this is what I want you to see." The doctor traced his fingers along the bruising on her throat that hadn't faded at all. She'd been choked.

"Why isn't it fading?"

"It wasn't a human, or wolf that attacked her. I told Stiles and Lydia about this a few months back. I-I thought it was only doing sacrifices. It's called a Darach. It's a dark druid. But, there's obviously a vendetta involved here. It wouldn't simply attack Allison for no reason."

"So, this Darach is stronger than us?"

"It didn't physically put its hands on her."

"It's a witch, then?" Isaac asked.

"Sort of, yes. When she's conscious, I'm sure she'll be able to tell you who it was if she can talk again. Just, call into school and let them know that she won't be in for a few weeks. To be safe."

"Thank you," Derek murmured, moving one arm under her knees and the other around her lower back. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, head falling sideways to rest against his chest as he carried her out. Cora walked ahead of him and swung open the back door of his car as he set Allison down. She was still beautiful, like when she'd fallen asleep the night before, but now she was beat up. He was right. Everyone who came in contact with him got hurt. His family, Laura, Erica, Isaac, and now Allison.

She murmured something unintelligible from the backseat as she rolled over. He gritted his teeth as he carried her inside, laying her down in his bed, again. He had nowhere else to put her where he could still keep an eye on her. He pulled the comforter up to her shoulders and started to leave. Her arm shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't leave me by myself," she breathed, looking up at him. Damn, that was a pretty terrible sedative if she was awake already.

Derek sat facing her, one leg dangling down to the floor while the other bent beneath him.

"Who did this to you?"

"My Aunt." she gasped as she forced herself into a sitting she do this to him? Ruin the only relationship he had?

"Kate's dead, Allison. You know that."

"You can call me Ali if you want, Derek, and no, not Kate. Her fraternal twin sister." She swallowed, "I don't want to talk about her right now." She finished lamely, rubbing her burning throat. He scooted up and bent over her to the only bedside table he had to grab the bottle of aspirin but froze when her breath caught. His breathing shortened as he realized the position he'd put them in. Derek's hand had rested just outside her hip, his face millimeters from hers. If she moved, their lips would touch. Allison tilted her head up and her lips met his again. Derek stiffened, this time. She was hurt, because of him, and she still wanted to touch him? She should be disgusted with him.

"I'm-I'm sorry," She broke away.

"You're apologizing to me? What the hell for?"

"Kissing you. I get that last night and this morning were one time things. I'll leave you alone."

"Don't, OK?" He growled, "Don't leave me alone." His mouth crashed back onto hers and she laid back with him following her. His hands were on her hips as he shifted to get closer. Both realized that this was never going to be a one-time thing. Allison loved the strength and power Derek exhibited, and Derek loved the way she tuned out everything when he touched her. Neither of them had rings on their fingers, so what was wrong with it? His tongue pushed into her mouth, long fingers teasing the hem of her tee shirt.

She pouted against his mouth all of a sudden, and he pulled away slightly.

"I can't touch you." She breathed, "My arms..."

"Then I guess you'll have just have to let me do all the work." He smirked, wrapped an arm around her waist, and lifted her just enough to pull the shirt over her head. Allison bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him, eyes flashing blue. He tilted her head back and brushed tiny kisses across the fingermarks. Her eyes fluttered shut.

"Ali," he tested the nickname. He heard her heartbeat race wildly; out of control. She enjoyed it. Ali sat up all the way, her hands fisted in the front of her shirt, as she kissed him again.

The front door opened and they broke apart. She curled up under the covers and Derek looked in the mirror to make sure he had no lipgloss from her and straightened out his shirt.

"Where the hell is she?" Scott growled.

"Scott, she's resting. You aren't going in there." His palm struck the other boy's chest. Scott fought back, kicking him in the face. Derek snarled, throwing him against the wall. The brick quaked under the force. He retaliated, and both of them danced around fighting eachother. Scott attempted to claw his abdomen, and Derek ducked out of the way. She kept her arms around herself as she traipsed out into the room. She took one look at the pair and stepped into the middle of the fight, her nose barely being skimmed by Scott's claws. Her fingers clutched his wrist to restrain him. She swung his arm around and pulled it tightly against his back, kneeing him in the ass before she shoved him to the floor. He slid across the ground, but sprung up and pinned her against the wall with her arms stretched above her head. She cried out at the agony that shot through her body at the action. Her shoulders. Derek closed his fingers around the back of the Alpha's shirt, turned him to face him, and slammed his fist roughly into Scott's nose. The boy was sent reeling, to the floor. Cora kneeled down beside Allison, running her fingers along the other girl's collarbones to see if they were still healing or if Scott had broken them more.

"Cora?" Derek asked pointedly.

"They're still healing, but he didn't make them worse." She replied.

"I'm fine. I don't need you to protect me. I can take care of myself." Allison snapped.

"No, Ali, you can't. You're hurt, and I'm your Alpha. It's my job to take care of you." He growled, looking down at her. Cora stepped forward as Scott jumped at Derek's distraction. Her claws met the skin of his hip and he dropped to the floor, eyes fading back to brown. The dark haired man offered a hand to help him to his feet.

"No. I don't want your help. I came to see her." He snarled, looking over at her. His eyes went wide as he took in her appearance. Allison's body was different, Scott noticed. And he would know that. He saw it enough times in the past. She was more curvy, lost unneeded weight, and there were two scars shaped like bite marks on her hip (the one that Deucalion made) and another one at the base of her neck. Allison was laying on the floor with her hair up, clad only in a lacy fire-red bra and dark navy jeans. She only put her hair up after her and Scott...

"You touched her?" he growled up at Derek. The older Alpha licked his lips, teal eyes cast downward as he scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. She stood up, shakily, and came to stand next to Derek.

"Scott, it's not his fault. I initiated it." Her brown eyes met his as her fingers glided down the other's arm, clutching his wrist.

"You wanted to have sex with Derek?" His voice was incredulous.

"Yes. Don't look at me like that. We. Are. Not. Together. I can sleep with whoever I want whenever I want and you don't have a say in it."

"You think your dad would be alright with this?" He snapped. Allison growled, grabbing him by the throat and backing him toward the door. She swung it open and released him.

"Get out. I don't want you here right now." Her voice was a snarl.

"This isn't you! Sleeping with him? You hate him!"

"No, I hate you!" She blurted out.

"I don't believe you. I don't believe that you hate me, or that you initiated anything with him." Scott said, facing her.

"You want me to prove it? Fine." Allison stormed back across the living room, fisted her hand in the front of Derek's shirt and pulled him into a violent kiss. His hands rested on her hips, reflexively. Her claws were digging into his shoulders, but he paid no attention. She pulled away and then glanced over at Scott. He looked on the brim of tears, and stormed out. The tiny Beta was so upset by Scott's possessive behavior, she disappeared back into Derek's room as slammed the door shut behind her.

It's the first night Allison has a nightmare. It began with the moment she knew she'd lost her father;

_Standing in the middle of her apartment, a wall of flames between her and him. Only this time, it wasn't Chris on the other side of the fire. She couldn't see him yet. All she knew is that her heart was shattering at the thought of leaving him inside. A line of mountain ash was between her and the fire. The building around her shifted and she was in the middle of the Loft. Derek. Derek was the one on the other side._

_"You can't save him. He should've died this way 7 years ago." Jennifer was standing behind her, arms crossed._

_"Watch me," Allison kicked a line through the ash. There. One problem solved. The flames picked up around her and when she stared into the next line of flames, Cora was trapped inside._

_"Make the choice, Allison. Which Hale is going to live?" Jennifer smirked as she spoke. Derek screamed as fire jumped up his leg. It was scorching him. Her heart was aching. She was being torn in half. This was her family now, if she chose one the other died. Brown eyes met hers as Derek let out another scream. She lunged for Cora, praying she could get to Derek in time._

_It was too late. The flames closed in on him the way they'd closed around her father._

_"Derek!" She screamed._

She bolted upright in bed, still screaming.

"Allison, Allison, it's okay. You were dreaming." He was kneeling beside her on the bed, brushing her hair back from where it stuck to her forehead. Her fingers reached out to touch him. His arm, moving up until she reached his shoulder.

"Nightmare."

"About me?" He asked, helping her into a sitting position, "You screamed my name and not in the good way."

Injury aside, she threw herself into him. Her arms wrapped around his bare shoulders and she hid her face in his strong neck. She was getting used to having him there. His hands rested on her drenched back.

"There was a fire...and you and Cora were stuck inside..." she managed through a harsh breath, her stomach rolling with nausea.

"I'm right here. For weeks after the fire I had nightmares that it was me and Laura stuck inside and I had to choose who I could and couldn't save." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "But, Laura would just sit with me and let me know she was fine. I'm not going anywhere, Allison, and neither is Cora."

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his cheek before ducking her head back into his neck. Her mouth was leaving bruises on his skin as she kissed his neck fervently. His head lolled to one side, baring his neck for her. Allison froze. Wolves only bared their throats when they truly trusted eachother. He was trusting her, even if only for a moment. Her mouth sucked his skin between her lips, trying to mark him. Her hair grew out fast, now halfway down her shoulders and his palms both splayed out across her spine and into her hair. Allison loved the feel of his hands on her. And, now she had to prove to herself that he was real. Things were moving fast, yes. But, she simply didn't give a damn. Last night, she hadn't looked at his chest; she was in control. Now, she wanted to see it. Her eyes traced over the rippled skin and she groaned.

"God, you're hot." She breathlessly said as he rolled them back over. Allison's legs were still under the sheets, still and Derek slid underneath to hover over her, his mouth on hers with a force she never felt before. He growled, tangling his fingers into the beltloop of her jeans. Derek unbuttoned them and she kicked them off, allowing him to lay between her knees.

"I don't want you to think that I'm using you," Ali said, flicking her tongue against the shell of his ear.

"You using me?" He shook his head, "No. If anything it's the opposite. I'm-I'm having a hard time not touching you."

"Then don't," she whispered, kneading his shoulders with her small fingers as his mouth descended onto her chest. She moaned, hips rising. The scars on their necks matched; his teeth branded into the left on her, hers branded into him on the left.

They'd tied themselves together in the most permanent way wolves can. By biting eachother under the full moon twenty four hours earlier, they mated without knowing it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer!

* * *

Her head tilted as she examined the stark purple markings across her throat. Even with this longsleeved black shirt, they were still visible. Sure, they'd healed slightly. But it hurt like a son daughter of a bitch, to be frank. She felt too skinny. She was all muscle and no fat or curves. An extra small even made her look like a bean pole with no boobs. Unattractive. Allison felt unattractive.

"Allison?" Derek asked, knuckles brushing the door, "Are you alright?"

She sniffled, tears blurring her vision.

"Ali, let me in." He whispered. His heart pounded. Why was she crying?Derek's chest felt tight with concern. She cursed, but swung the dressing room door open just enough for him to slip inside.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm ugly! Look at me! I look disgusting." She sobbed, her palm covering her mouth. Derek's fingers closed around the back of her upper-arm to pull her against him, both arms winding around her shoulders.

"You're not ugly. You're beautiful and strong."

"No, I'm not. Lydia is beautiful, not me. She-She has boobs and curves and-and-" He backed her up against the wall, his hands on either side of her head.

"I've seen you naked more times than I can count in the past week. You're wrong, okay? You have one of the most beautiful bodies I have ever seen in my life." Her heart jumped into her throat.

"Derek…Do you mean that?" Her softer, insecure side was showing. The black-haired girl's blood was rushing through her ears as her brown eyes flickered from his eyes to his bottom lip and back up.

"Yeah, I do." He nodded. Her fingers closed around the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. _**This**__ wasn't the way she kissed him before. _She wasn't rough, or dominating. Her mouth was moving slowly against his, drawing out the movements. He followed suit, eyes closing. She buried her small hands in his hair, the pads of her fingers brushing his scalp. Allison felt her stomach swoop. His palms were spread out across the small of her back as his lips followed the patterns hers made. He was kissing back just as gently, not trying to deepen it. Heat was flooding every single inch of her skin, and she took initiative. Her tongue flicked out to trace his lips. Derek groaned, opening his mouth enough for her tongue to thrust into his mouth to slide across his and explore his mouth. She couldn't contain the moan that stuttered out of her.  
Allison slid her hand up his shirt, across the muscled skin that contracted at his touch.

"Not here," He gasped as her nose glided along his jaw. His mind went blank as she sucked on the sensitive spot behind his ear. Her tongue brushed against him and he turned his head to kiss her fervently. Derek wrapped his arms around her slim waist and lifted her up to set her on his hips. She grinned, flipping her hair over her shoulder before kissing him again. He genuinely smiled into the kiss as her hips rolled forward into his; their bones knocking together.

"Let me show you how _beautiful_ you are." He growled into her jaw, pulling the shirt over her head and setting it on the pile of the clothes she'd picked to buy. He started brushing small kisses across her skin; starting with her shoulder, her collarbone, the marks on her throat, her jaw, behind her ear, across her cheek and the bridge of her nose, up to her forehead, her temple, down her other cheek, her lips, then he kissed her chin, down the front of her throat, his stubble scraping her chest as his mouth moved down the strip of skin between her breasts, onto her stomach, past her belly-button until he reached where her right hip jutted out, and across to the other. Her breath was coming in short, broken pants.

"Oh!" She gasped, pulling him back to her lips. He was in control now, but moving just as slow and heatedly as the first kiss in the small, compact room.

"Allison, I think we need to pay for your stuff and go home. We can come back to the mall tomorrow." His eyes were burning red as they met hers. Hers were blue. She'd killed the Alpha Pack's omegas before she was a wolf. It still constituted glowing blue eyes.

"I-I think that sounds like a good idea." She whispered, pulling on her original shirt; which Cora had snuck from Isaac's room. It was loose fitting, which Allison liked.

This morning, when Derek had seen her in his shirt, he'd let out a jealous growl. Seeing Allison in another man's clothes made his blood boil. The wolf was even more angry. She was his. Not Isaac's, or Scott's.

* * *

Her clothes were off seconds after the door to his bedroom shut. His palms were tracing her soft skin, enjoying the feel of it against his rough hands.

"I need to shower," She nipped his bottom lip as she spoke. He went to pullaway from her and her fingers slid into his hair to keep him still.

"I didn't say I needed to take it alone," Her voice was suggestive enough for him to understand. His hands stayed on her hipbones as he backed her into the bathroom. Allison kissed Derek lazily as her hand reached behind her to turn on the hot water while he reached back to lock the door shut. He settled her on his hips once again as they entered the shower. Derek pressed her against the cold tile wall. She shivered. The mix of his body hot against hers and the freezing wall made her heart skip a beat. He felt so good pressing into her and kissing her feverishly.

She untangled her legs from his waist and dropped to stand on her feet.

"You seriously need to shave, Dere." She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she grabbed his razor.

"You're going to shave my face?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Don't you trust me by now?" She pouted.

"Yes."

"Then be quiet." She teased, pecking him on the lips as her free hand reached up to put soap across his jawline. The razor trailed behind easily until Derek moved just wrong when her nails scraped his abs and it cut. Her eyes widened and she lunged for the cabinet, grabbing a washcloth and wiping the blood up. Realizing that once again it was unnecessary, she leaned up on her toes and kissed the area the small cut had been.

"Allison. No more. **I want you**." He growled, having had enough of this gentle game she was playing. Her arms wound around his neck as she jumped to snake both legs around his waist. Their lips crashed together as his hips jutted forward, inside her now. Allison gasped and he used the opportunity to thrust his tongue forward at the same pace as his hips. He was adjusting to her body, what made her heart stop or moan for more. Derek's lips were hungry against hers while he moved. Broken pants and moans fell from her lips against his kiss. She'd kept control the last times they'd been together like this. But this time, her fangs and claws extended. She drew her hands down, scratching deeply into his back as her teeth nicked his bottom lip.

"Allison," He groaned, burying his face in her neck and sucking a bruise onto her skin. Every inch of her tightened around him and she let out a growl resembling his name. He howled into her throat, slowing his movements down until he could force them to stop. They took deep shuddering breaths.

"Damn," Was all she could pant out. She kept her hands on his shoulders, examining his eyes. There was something slightly different than before. His eyes were soft on hers, now.

"Turn around." He muttered. She listened, closing her eyes as he squirted shampoo into his hands and washing her hair. His fingers massaged her scalp, and she let out a contented sound. He spun her around to let the water wash out the soap. Allison reached for the loofa and washed his abdomen for him. This felt different. She felt natural with Derek. Like she could handle being with him for the rest of her life.

That scared the hell out of her.

When they finished, she stepped out first and Derek wrapped the towel around her before throwing one around his hips as they both made their way back into his bedroom.

Derek's phone rang as they got dressed, occasionally stopping to kiss briefly. He snatched it up and groaned.

"What, Stiles?!" His face fell and her arms wrapped around his abdomen with her cheek between his shoulders, "I'm…I'll be right there. Don't leave her alone."

"Derek, what is it?"

"The Darach attacked Cora. Stiles just took her to the hospital."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Derek or Allison!

* * *

Allison was seated on Derek's lap, her legs dangling out the side of the armrest, her nose pressed into the warm skin of his neck. She was shaking. Ever since she was little, she was afraid of thunderstorms. It was gone while her parents were still alive, but came back full-force now. Derek's fingers stroked her spine as his chin rested on her shoulder.

"You're okay, Ali. Nothing's going to happen to you. I have to go back to the loft for a few minutes, but I need you to stay with Cora. Do you think you could do that for me?"

"Who else is staying here?"

"Peter. If he does anything, let me know."

"Why can't I go with you?" She turned in his lap, her legs draped over his now and her arms wrapped around his neck. Stiles and Scott took Lydia home, and they were alone; with Cora asleep.

"I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Scott and Stiles told you, while I was asleep…"

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me it was her? I could've stopped her from killing some of those people."

"Derek…I didn't want to ruin the first relationship you've been in since her. I care about you. Jennifer is trying to get the ability to bring Kate back. She's my aunt. I…I didn't want you to hate me."

"Allison, I could never hate you. Not now." He ran his fingers through her hair, pecking her on the nose.

"How do you feel about me?" She asks, meeting his teal eyes and studying them, "If you're confronting her, there's a chance you won't make it back to tell me again." His heart was pounding and Allison could feel it under her hands.

"I…Allison, I…" He stuttered as she turned her head and left butterfly kisses up his jawline. His breath was hyperventilating, "How do you feel about me?" Derek countered.

"Seriously? Answering a question with a question?"

"You just did the same thing." He taunted.

"I love you." She said without hesitation. His heart stopped. No-one said that to him since the very last time he spoke to Laura on the phone. Derek couldn't form a rational response.

Allison, thinking this meant rejection, started to climb off of his lap. His hands gripped her thighs to stop her.

"Do you mean it? You…love…me?" He felt like the terrified fifteen year old boy from ten years ago.

"Yes. I don't say it if I don't mean it. I'm in love with you, Derek Hale. I. Love. You." Her heart was racing almost faster than his. She was sure he could feel it, sure that it didn't matter.

"Wait…Allison, I love you too." He slid a large hand up her back between her shoulders and pulled her down to him. It was the lightest kiss he'd ever given her. Mouths barely touching, brushing together.

"Say it again," She murmured. He fully smiled at her, free arm wound tightly around her lower-back.

"I love you, Allison." Her mouth presses down on his with more pressure and he kisses her back with just as much urgency. Derek felt her shift, rolling her hips against his lap. The eighteen year old pulled back to move open-mouthed kiss down his jaw and neck.

"Ali, I have to get home."

"I know."

"Then, what are you doing?"

"Giving you another reason to hurry back."She murmured against his lips now.

"You didn't have to kiss me to do that." He replied, standing up with her still curved around him.

She unwrapped her legs and stood with her entire body still pressed against his. His forehead pressed into hers and she closed her eyes; feeling him move closer to her.

"Bye," She whispered, going on her tiptoes to kiss the corner of his mouth, "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll be back soon."

Ali nodded, watching his ass as he walked out the door. Allison settled back into a chair next to Cora, trailing a wet washcloth over the beta's forehead.

"Finally." The Hale murmured, opening her eyes.

"You were awake?"

"Mmhm. I've been waiting for you two dumbasses to own up. At least you did it before I die."

"Cora, you're not going to die. Okay? We're going to save you." She stood up and kissed the younger one's forehead the same way Derek had done earlier.

"Can you sit with me? It's fucking cold."

Allison sat beside Cora on the bed, letting the 17-Year-Old rest her head on the Argent's shoulder. Both fell asleep easily.

"Allison, wake up." Peter shook her lightly, helping her into a chair, "We have to move Cora into the waiting room. They're evacuating the hospital."

"We can't just leave. Derek…Derek won't know where to find us."

"We'll let him know, we just need to get her out of here." She nodded, following Peter into the other room. Cora hauled herself half over the bed and threw up black all over the floor.

Her heart was pounding. Without Derek being there made her stomach sick. The dependency on him was starting to scare her and excite her at the same time. When Ethan and Aiden entered the room, she was terrified. It's not like she's had time to train.

_Why did they have to come when Derek's two weakest betas were guarding his strongest?_

It was conflicted. Ethan didn't want to harm Allison while Aiden did. _They killed Boyd._ She reminded herself. The Argent couldn't help herself. She threw herself at it.

"Allison, don't!" Peter tried to stop her, but it was too late. Allison had slashed across it's thigh and ducked a swinging arm. She slid across the floor on her knees between his; clawing at his calves as she did. They threw Peter across the floor and he skidded past her.

Thinking fast, she stripped her shoes and the bottom claws came out. Remembering Kali, she spun around and dragged them across it's abdomen. It screamed, both boys in agony. They recovered by grabbing her by her hair and slamming her head against the wall.

Derek roared, struggling with him.

"Derek," She tried to force herself to stand up. Please don't let him get hurt, Allison prayed. She picked up her shoes and sprinted over to Cora, crouching down beside her. Gritting her teeth, she threw the girl over her shoulder and sprinted into the other room with the others right behind.

"Keep going!" Derek shouted and she was in the room behind it. Allison laid Cora out across the table in the room.

"Allison," He breathed. She turned around and he pulled her into him. The thin girl's arms both snaked around Derek's abdomen.

"Are you alright?" He cupped her face in one hand while the other rested on her hip.

"I'm fine. Derek, I'm fine." His face buried into her hair, keeping her close to him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Scott growled, looking at the two of them, "Are you two…Are you two together?"

"Yes." Derek answered, one arm around her shoulders now. She stayed tucked into his side, one hand rested on his chest.

"I-"

"NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!" Stiles shouted, startling all of them, "She's gone. You know that means Cora and my dad are both dead!"

"Stiles, keep your voice down. They'll find us if you don't."

"Don't tell me what to do. Your psycho, mass-murdering girlfriend, the second one you dated by the way, has my father locked away somewhere waiting to be ritually sacrificed."

"Stiles, that isn't Derek's fault and I'm his girlfriend, not her." Allison growled, her eyes flashing.

"Is she dying?" Scott asked Peter.

"She's not getting any better."

"There has to be something we can do to help her."

"You can't. There's only two people in this room that could help her and only one knows how to." Jennifer said from the doorway. Derek jerked away from Allison to charge toward her. Scott flung an arm out to stop him and he struggled.

"Derek, stop!" He froze completely at the sound of his mate's voice. Allison stepped up and laced her fingers through his to keep him from moving. The Darach smirked.

"Interesting how comfortable with you two are all of a sudden." She pointed out.

"Who said it's all of a sudden?" Allison retorted.

"Oh, so you understand why you can't stay out of each-other's pants?" The woman made her way slightly further into the room and Ali scooted protectively closer to him.

"Why?" Derek piped up.

"I even know that one." Peter said, "Look at the marks on both your necks. They scarred instead of healing."

"Oh." Derek realized it. Allison was his mate. His.

"Derek?"

"We're…mates." He told her, "I didn't mean to."

"I marked you, too. It's okay." She set her hand on his cheek momentarily, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not protesting to anything. I love you, okay? That has nothing to do with being mated to you." Scott growled at her words, trying to contain himself from ripping Derek's windpipe out and bashing his head in with it.

Derek didn't say anything in response, just kissed her hair as he narrowed his eyes at Jennifer.

* * *

"This plan sucks." Stiles complained as the four of them made their way down to the ambulance. Cora was slung over her older brother's shoulder as Allison walked behind. After Jennifer said "I'm not going anywhere without you" to Derek, she was irritable. He was walking stride-for-stride with her while she was stuck next to Stiles.

"Bitch." She murmured under her breath.

"Heard that," The older Argent growled.

"Don't care." Allison shot back. They reached the ambulance and Stiles climbed in first. Derek stopped her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She lied.

"Bullshit. Allison, talk to me."

"I don't like you being that close to her."

"You're jealous?"

"Can you blame me?! You did sleep with her while I was at the Glen Capri."

"I don't want her, I want you. Allison Victoria Argent, I'm in love with you." Derek reminded her, keeping eye contact.

She grasped the front of his gray shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He groaned as her tongue pushed through his lips and into his hot mouth. Derek pushed her against the back of the ambulance, completely lost in her.

Stiles went to say something but froze at the sight.

"Can you two stop dry-humping until we save Cora? Thank you!" Stiles snapped. They broke apart, Allison blushing and Derek glaring at him.

"Derek?" The darach called.

"Julia," Kali sang as she rounded the corner, spinning the keys to the ambulance around. Allison stiffened.

"Two Argents, at the same time. What a surprise. Although you, Allison, are much more of a rarity than Julia." Derek stepped in front of his mate, her face hidden behind his strong shoulder.

"No, I want to hear what she has to say." She whispered.

"You know, Deucalion might be interested in you."

"I'm not interested in anything he has to say. I have one Alpha, I don't need four."

"We know just how much you've had your one Alpha." The teenager's face paled and she glanced at the ground.

"You can't fight Kali, and if Allison tries she'll make you kill her the same way as Boyd."

"That's why we're going to run." Derek's fingers closed around her wrist and took off running with the druid in tow. They went into the elevator, but Allison turned around and faced Kali.

"WHAT ARE YOU-?" Ali hit the button and he was moving up and away from her, "ALLISON!" He pounded against the elevator door as it shut down.

He heard their growling and all he could think about was getting to her. Screw Jennifer. Screw everyone.

All he wanted was Allison, and if Kali hurt her…_he was going to make good on the threat to rip her throat out with his teeth._


End file.
